Depende del punto de vista
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Tendemos a creer que lo nuestro es lo mejor y lo ajeno es lo peor. Hay ocasiones en las que nos cerramos en banda y puede ser beneficioso o perjudicial por igual. ¿Qué autoridad moral tenemos cuando hacemos lo mismo que los que queremos vengarnos? Cualquiera pensaría que este es un bonito discurso no realista, pero no es más que mi historia en la que mi único diario fue la sangre.


Estoy a punto de perder mi alma y nunca me había planteado tantas dudas como ahora. Supongo que es muy fácil vivir una vida sin plantearte preguntas existenciales.

Yo tenía una vida así, también dejé de tenerla. Fui humana y ya no lo soy, o al menos no lo que se conoce por "humana". La gente siempre habla de tener humanidad como algo bueno, incluso así viene escrito en el diccionario pero yo creo que la definición también debería incluir las cosas malas. ¿Hasta qué punto el libre albedrío es bueno? Cualquier persona te diría que hasta el final pero después divididas en dos grupos. Uno busca paz y seguridad y el otro simplemente libertad.

Imagino un mundo sin normas y sería un caos total. ¿Es porque nuestra naturaleza es mala? ¿Nacemos malvados o es la misma sociedad la que nos vuelve así? Pero, ¿no es esa misma sociedad a la que pertenecemos? ¿Qué tan diferentes somos de los que culpamos por nuestros actos?

Los ángeles mataron a mi hija, mucha gente diría que tengo justificación para matar ángeles por ello, pero no se dan cuenta que me he dejado llevar por mis emociones. Me metí por mi misma en terreno peligroso sabiendo que lo era, a pesar de que mi hija también era humana, a pesar de que matarla era un error. Ellos pensaron que quería protegerla a toda costa por ser su madre, que mentía, ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de demostrarle la verdad de mis palabras y yo ni siquiera los escuché, tampoco supe si eran inocentes o culpables.

Teniendo un punto de vista menos limitado me pregunto por qué juzgamos normas distintas cuando nosotros necesitamos las nuestras propias. A ambas especies nos parece aberrante las del contrario, pero pensándolo bien los humanos no podemos sobrevivir sin normas. Puede que al principio nos alegraríamos mucho pero conforme fuera pasando el tiempo si la persona que no tiene para comer roba sin consecuencias, si a la que le gusta matar lo hace sin un castigo, ¿dónde estaría el límite? Las personas sin recursos para defenderse o con moral para hacer algo malo serían las primeras en caer y sólo sobrevivirían los más aptos, teniendo como única norma la ley de la selva. Eso sería el libre albedrío en estado puro, ¿seguiría siendo bueno o seríamos las mismas personas las que lo haríamos malo?

Con alma, con sentimientos, no es algo que nos paremos a pensar.

Además, ahora que apenas los tengo también me planteo hasta dónde llega el instinto de supervivencia. Creí que nada me afectaría porque para mi no hubo nada peor que perder a mi hija, pero en cambio tenía miedo de mi destino al morir. El cielo es regentado por ángeles, por lo que matando a su especie no me permitirían ir pero en cambio quería hacerlo, no quería ir al infierno. A pesar de haberles odiado y consumir casi la totalidad de mi alma para llevar a cabo mi venganza, deseaba descansar en el cielo.

También me planteo si soy una buena o mala madre por ello.

Hay personas muy moralistas y otras que no lo son nada, pero quizás no se trate de moralidad, quizás se trate sólo de nuestra propia naturaleza y cómo sale a flote en ocasiones sin que podamos evitarlo. Nos reprimimos para poder vivir en una sociedad civilizada olvidando que el mundo no es nuestro, sino que sólo somos una pequeña parte de él. Justificado o no mis actos, yo no quería aceptar mi castigo a pesar de saber que lo merecía. Creía que ya nada pararía mi destino pero a veces la vida es muy caprichosa y obtuve una segunda oportunidad ayudando a un nephilim.

Todo terminaba donde todo comenzó. Los ángeles iniciaron todo culpando a una humana de ser una nephilim y yo terminaba salvando a uno. A veces la muerte no sólo trae destrucción sino también vida, como la que surge en un bosque después de un incendio. Yo había sido un fuego descontrolado pero estaba a punto de apagarme en paz.

Nunca sabré si fui una buena o mala madre, pero quise lo mejor para mi hija. No somos perfectos, por lo que nuestros actos tampoco lo serán, al igual que no todos los monstruos hacen cosas monstruosas. Yo utilicé contra ellos el conocimiento que se me dio acerca del enoquiano pero aún así fui perdonada, pero a pesar de todo persona justificada o simple monstruo, nunca dejé de ser humana. No podemos tachar de inhumano a alguien que comete atrocidades, debemos aceptar sus actos como uno de los nuestros y aprender de ellos para que la historia no se repita.

Castiel y yo aprendimos esa valiosa lección.


End file.
